


Wander

by JaceMace



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Inner Dialogue, Scrap, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, most characters in tags are only mentioned, not graphic don't worry 👌, only mentions of them though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceMace/pseuds/JaceMace
Summary: Viktor lets his mind wander





	Wander

**Author's Note:**

> little scrap to tide things over for a bit! i've been really unmotivated the past month after my multi-chapter CP fic got deleted because my computer crashed in the middle of editing it, which for some reason erased the whole thing :))) i'm going to try to get back on track though!!

He sat on the steps outside of the building, watching people walk past, nodding and grunting when he was greeted. A slight breeze ruffled his hair, and he hummed as he closed his eyes, mind empty and body relaxed. It was nice, to just be able to sit for a while, without having to think or worry. After a while, though, he found himself focusing instead of zoning out; focusing on the different types of people, different types of _creatures_ that walked past. Demons, with their wings and tails hidden by powerful mirages, the only thing giving away their species being their distinct eyes and their naturally-sharpened nails; Halflings, with their odd-colored skin and strange features that screamed their Demon heritage; Spirits, the ghost-like specters that were really never alive in the first place; and, of course, the odd Proxy that walked past, their human appearance making them stick out like a sore thumb. They were the ones that always seemed to acknowledge Viktor, with a wave or a quick 'hello'. It kept him tethered, seeing all the other masked humans wandering the streets, mingling with creatures of myth. Helped him know that, while his 'kind' weren't common, they weren't rare, either.

With that in mind, he opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder, his gaze landing on the door that led into the place he had called home for almost five years. The people that had surrounded him for those years also sat inside, doing only God knew what, and he hummed again as his mind continued to wander.

Jeff. The obnoxious loud-mouth with an obvious death-wish that had not gotten along with Viktor when he had first arrived. To be fair, Viktor hadn't liked him, either, and this ended up with them getting in quiet a few spats that, in turn, got them in more trouble than they were worth. He recalled them getting over it after about two years of being at each other's throats, with Jack helping ( ~~threatening~~ ) them. It hadn't been too bad; they just agreed to stay out of each other's way. Three years later, they could tolerate each other to the point that they could go on missions alone, and honestly, Viktor didn't mind.

Then there was Jane, Jeff's polar opposite. She had been nothing but an angel to Viktor, even going as far as to learn a bit of Russian so at least one person could understand him when he spoke it. He remembered her making sure he felt comfortable, keeping away the bolder of the group when they tried to bombard Viktor with questions when he had barely settled in. He also took (and still did take, sometimes) solace in the fact that she was one of the only other Proxies that didn't willingly kill, that she only killed when she deemed someone worthy of death or when someone got in her way. She was one of the first people he knew, one of the first that helped introduced him, and he found himself hanging out with her and Jack more often than not.

Ah. Jack. Masked and mysterious to most, idiotic and openly stubborn to some, emotionally open to few. Viktor had gotten rather close to him, even though they got off to a rocky start, and he came to enjoy the cannibal's company rather quickly. He was calm and level-headed, a stark contrast to most of the others; in fact, Viktor could only remember one time that he had seen Jack lose his head, after a victim had gotten the upper hand and tried to strangle him. Viktor could still remember the crunching as Jack pulled their hands from his throat, tearing off his mask before biting off their fingers, one by one. It was a.... sobering experience. That no matter how much they kept their cool, there was always a breaking point.

With the phrase "breaking point" in mind, his thoughts migrated to Toby. The fellow Proxy had been, at first, too loud and outgoing for Viktor. He had wondered how he could even kill, with his child-like demeanour, but then he had been sent on a mission with him. Viktor still hadn't seen that much blood in one place, and as Toby had dug his hatchet out of the last remaining gang member they had been sent after, he decided that maybe the Proxy wasn't that bad after all.

"Hey, what're you doing out here?"

Viktor glanced over his shoulder, humming as he spotted LJ sticking his head out of the door.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Sir said it's your turn to pick a target, so you better hurry up in there before he changes his mind." The clown answered with a grin, tilting his head slightly as Viktor chuckled and stood.

"Alright, I am coming." He assured, stretching his arms over his head and walking back inside, moving past LJ as he shut the door.

"So... You were literally sitting outside doing nothing?" He asked, following behind the Russian.

"Well, not exactly. I was..." He once again glanced at LJ, recalling how they had gotten off on the wrong foot, a lot like him and Jeff. Then the clown had saved his ass during a mission, and..... well, he couldn't hate him after that. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he just smiled.

"I was thinking."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't beta read this so sorry if there's a lot of mistakes lmao. Just me throwing down some thoughts so i can be productive for once


End file.
